11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shuu Amami
Shuu Amami (天見 修 Amami Syu) is the protagonist of Hollow Mirror Field. He is known as a modern mage, one of those who activate their sorcery using technology such as cell phones linking to servers that can access the spiritual plane instead of using grimoires. Apparently, this was a special method created by his grandfather. He is from the same class as Yuka, Kakeru, Shione and Mio. Appearance Shuu is 185cm in height (the same as Takahisa) and weighs 65kg, which means he has quite a thin build. His hair is brown in color and a little messy. Both his eyes are deep purple in color. His casual clothes compose of a white shirt, a gray sweater over it and black trousers. He often shows up with a pair of headphones resting around his neck. This, and his eye glasses, are, in fact tools that allows him to use modern magic whenever the situation calls. Personality As a magus whose life is always full of dangers, Shuu isolated himself from the society, both to not involve innocent bystanders and to be able to act more easily. Despite this, he still keeps a certain degree of interaction with people so as not to be suspicious. He frequently hangs out with Tadashi and Kaori (mostly because Tadashi never leaves anyone alone) and is in good terms with Kanae Kuroshiba, the self-claimed Library's Witch whom Shuu always met whenever he comes to the school's library. Plot 'The Confession' On September 15th, Shuu was called to the rooftop by Shione, who wanted to say something to him. It turned out that Shione had a crush on him and her reason for calling him was to confess her feelings. Shuu gave some thoughts about it, but in the end decided to reject her, as he feared that his magus life would put her in danger. He could not say his reason, so Shione thought he didn't like her and this hurt her feelings. Before leaving, she put all her efforts into making a smile, but tears still rolled on her cheeks. Shuu was troubled for turning her down, but determined that it was for the best. The next day, Mio called Shuu and Shione outside class to talk. As Shuu asked her what she wanted, she angrily asked why he didn't pay attention to Shione, who was trying to get a chance to talk to him. Shuu said that it was not her business, but Mio replied that Shione's business was also her business. Before she could say anything, Shione said that being able to talk to Shuu normally made her happy enough. After that, Kaori and Tadashi spotted Shuu and came to talk to him, leaving Mio unable to say anything else. 'The Magus' After school (September 16th), Shuu went with Kaori and Tadashi to Leisure World at Shin-Ayame to play. After a few rounds, Tadashi called Shuu outside to talk. He said that recently there had been some mysterious disappearance in Ayamegaoka along with the "Doppelganger" phenomenon and that he was worried when Kaori said that she had seen her doppelnganger showing up; he wanted Shuu to look into this strange phenomenon. Shuu thought that they lacked too much information on the matter and decided that they would go to see the Witch of the Library to see what she could find out. On September 17th, Shuu walked Tadashi and Kaori to the library to meet Kanae, the self-proclaimed Library's Witch. There, Kanae gave them some information of what she knew about the Doppelganger and told Kaori that there wasn't anything to worry about since it's only an urban legend. Kaori thanked her and went back to class, dragging Tadashi along. When Shuu was about to leave, Kanae told him to stay after school because she wanted him to do something for her; Shuu agreed. Shuu did what he had been entrusted with until night came. When he was about to go home, however, he sensed a strange magical power at the bridge and rushed there. Having arrived at the bridge, he witnessed a battle between Mio and a strange girl, whose appearance was just like a doll; he found out that Mio was also a modern magus like him while the other girl was a overwhelmingly powerful apostle of Index. Not wanting to let Mio die, he jumped in the battle and used the spell Ice Cube to trap the Index girl while he went to help Mio; however, the ice panels broke easily not long after he imprisoned her. Saying that she finally understood what kind of magic they were using, the girl left. After the battle, Shuu brought Mio back to his home and wait for her to wake up. When Mio came to, realizing she was at someone 's home, she was both embarrassed and disgusted (when she saw Shuu). Thinking that Shuu was trying to do something to her, she attempted to hack into his magic system, but failed. She then desperately tried to escape from him, but he held her back easily, telling her to calm down. After a while, she calmed down and told Shuu that he should keep what he saw that night a secret. Shuu asked her whom she learned modern magic from. Being suspicious of him, Mio said that it wasn't his business and countered why should he care. Shuu said that he asked because he thought she was really good at magic, making Mio blush. Having nothing else to say, Mio went home, thanking Shuu for saving her before leaving. 'New Friends' On September 18th, the Index girl－whose name was revealed to be Shiori－transferred into the Academy and shocked both Shuu and Mio. They later met on the rooftop and discussed as to what an apostle of Index was scheming in Ayamegaoka. When Mio was about to go away, Shuu stopped her. Unexpectedly, Shione came to the rooftop right at that moment and thought that they were kissing. She tearfully ran away and Mio chased after her to explain. Shuu found them near the riverbank and came to see them. When he got there, Shione apologized to him. Mio saw them having a friendly conversation and used that chance to force Shuu to become Shione's friend. Her intention was obviously to get them closer to each other so Shuu might develop feelings for Shione one day. However, unaware of that plan, Shione thought that she wanted three of them to become friends. Mio could not reject her best friend's request, so she reluctantly became friends with Shuu. She still didn't like him, but her attitude towards him changed over the course of the story thanks to Shione's affection. On September 20th, while going out with Mio and Shione (as they had become friends a few days ago), Shuu encountered Tadashi and Kaori, who were showing Shiori around the town. Shuu and Mio tried to act calm like nothing happened between them before, but the awkward atmosphere prolonged. When they got inside Ayanas, the tension increased even further as Shuu spotted Kaori's doppelganger watching the group from afar. Shuu was at a dilemma because should a battle of three sides occur at that moment, he would not be able to get Tadashi, Kaori and Shione out of there in time. However, upon seeing Shuu with a serious face, Tadashi made a stupid joke and broke the tension as if the Doppelganger wasn't there at all. In the afternoon, after Kaori, Tadashi and Shione had gone home, Shiori called for Shuu, saying that she need to talk to him. Shuu did not let down his guard, but Shiori said that she did not have any hostile intention toward him and need him to listen to her. As Shuu was about to hear her out, Mio suddenly attack Shiori with a spell called Wind Edge; Shiori managed to dodge it. Mio said that they should finish everything once and for all, refusing to listen to what Shiori had to say; however, Shuu managed to persuade her to calm down. As the tension was gone, the three went to the park to talk. Shiori said that she was sent by Index to Ayamegaoka to keep watch and report the situation to headquarters; her encounter with modern magi such as Mio and Shuu was something she did not anticipate. She also said that she would not report the existence of modern magi in Ayamegaoka to Index, as she did not know what they would do with the information; however, when Shuu asked what exactly did Index want her to report on, she refused to talk and only gave them a heavily classified explanation in which the only thing they shared in common was the involvement of the Doppelganger. After listening to Shiori, Shuu deemed that Shiori was no threat to him and decided to co-operate with her－or rather, to become friends－to solve the mystery of the Doppelganger. Although reluctantly, Mio also agreed, as she wanted to protect the town as well as Shione. 'Doppelganger' On October 2nd, the Doppelganger appeared inside Kouryoukan Academy in the form of Kaori. Shuu detected it, but it got away before he could capture it. He called Mio and Shiori to find Tadashi and Kaori to make sure that they were safe. When Shuu got to the rendezvous place, both Kaori and Tadashi were under the guard of Mio and Shiori. Kaori demanded Shuu to tell her what was happening. While Mio was reluctant, Shuu revealed their identities as magi to Kaori and Tadashi. At first they didn't believe him. However, Mio said that Shione was alone at Ayanas, Shuu told Shiori to get there. Shiori teleported to Ayanas before Tadashi and Kaori's very eyes, leaving them no choice but to believe Shuu. When Shuu arrived at Ayanas, he was astonished to see two Shione, which meant one of them was the Doppelganger in disguise. Shuu managed to deduced who was the real one, forcing the Doppelganger to reveal its true form. As the gang was about to capture it, the Doppelganger activated a green Reality Marble which prohibited the use of magic, rendering Mio and Shuu useless. Shiori, whose body was running on magical energy, was affected most badly; she couldn't even move or say anything. With all the threats neutralized, the Doppelganger kidnapped Shione and ran away. Having no choice left, Shuu decided to go and save Shione, borrowing some of Mio's life energy beforehand. After a while, he found the Doppelganger, who was draining Shione's life energy, at the schoolyard. As the Doppelganger mocked him what he could do without magic, he countered by saying what could a coward shapeshifter do. This angered the Doppelganger－whose name was revealed to be Galateia－and tempted her so kill Shuu. However, he took her by surprise by using his grandfather's martial arts (strengthened by Mio's life energy). When they were battling, Tadashi came riding a CBR400 crashing into her. The crash did not affect her much, but it distracted her from Shione, giving Kaori a chance to unchain her. Realizing her prey was getting away, Galateia turned back to attack her, but Shuu continued hitting her, leaving her no time to catch Shione. Desperate, Galateia opened the lock of her core, revealing her true body－a small homunculus－and attacked Shuu with white energy beams fired from her mouth. Shuu managed to calculate the cooldown time of Galateia's energy shot and managed to land a hit on her. Upon hitting her homunculus body, Shuu felt the surge of magical power flowing into his body and began to activate his spell, which defeated her in one hit. Shuu then used a spell to hack into her mind to find out more information. He was unsuccessful in finding out the true master of the Reality Marble but it was revealed that she was manipulated by her master into doing her job by a promise of turning her into a real human after the job is done. In addition, it was revealed that the previous apostle of Index who had been monitoring Ayamegaoka, Agatha of the Silver Cross, who was also a candidate for the next 14 saints, was one of the victim of Galateia. It was Agatha sudden disappearance that Index sent Shiori, or rather, Ursula of the Bookshelf, to fill the job of monitoring the place and at the same time, to investigate her disappearance. After the battle, Shuu came back with Galateia's core and used that to enable Shiori's movement. They set out to find the source of the Reality Marble, but it was deactivated not long afterward. 'The Witch's Challenge' On October 19th, Shuu and Shiori came to the library as usual. When they were about to leave, Kanae told them to stay and have a cup of tea, saying that she had something very interesting that she wanted to discuss with them about. At first, she asked them if they knew the meaning of the word "Episteme". Both Shuu and Shiori answered her question, showing their knowledge on the matter. Kanae then told Shiori that an apostle of Index certainly knows everything, which surprised the both Shiori and Shuu. As they were bewildered, Kanae activated her Reality Marble and restrict their movement at the same time. She said that she could kill both of them at the moment, but that wasn't her intention at the moment because she had something to offer them. Kanae revealed that she was a member of Thule Society, an organization created by the Nazi before World War II to oppose Index, and all the kidnapping in the town was in fact directed by her to complete the Artificial Emerald Tablet. Her intentions being to disable the use of magic around the world, making her and the remaining members of Thule Society the ruling force. However, Thule at the time was in an unstable stage; three out of seven had already stopped working for the organization and even Thule's leader, Liselotte Werckmeister, was no longer interested in leading Thule and attempting to destroy the world. Therefore, she offered them, Shuu the direct successor of modern magic and Shiori, or rather, Ursula the ultimate weapon of Index, two vacant seats in Thule. She told the two that they should think over the matter carefully, but threatened that she would not take "no" for an answer before leaving. As she walked out of the library, her Reality Marble was deactivated and Kanae herself disappeared to somewhere. 'Battle of the Mirror Field' On October 2nd, Shuu decided to refuse Kanae's offer and start up Exhaustive Search on his phone, preparing himself for the final battle. After that, he went to the riverbank to meet up with Kaori, Mio, Shione and Shiori. Shuu asked if they had made a decision and all of them replied that they were ready. The group then went to the park to find and to declare war with Kanae, which upset her. Saying that they were fools to turn her down, she activated her Reality Marble and told them to come at her. Shiori took the initiative and started the assault by pouring a rain of magical energy on Kanae. As Kaori was being amazed by the attack, Shiori told Shuu and Mio that an attack was coming. They put up Winter Orbit as a shield, which timely prevented them from being hit by two shots of lightning. Kanae began her counter-attack, beginning with disabling the Doppelganger's core, which was enabling Shiori to move inside the mirror field. Having no choice but to fight without Shiori, Shuu and Mio used Baldanders to strengthen their magic power and began their own assault. Mio shot electrical arrows of Tesla Javelin at Kanae while Shuu used Ice Cube, attempting to confuse her, but their combination also could not do anything on her powerful defense. As the spells hit Kanae's magic formation, Shuu lost sight of her. He tried to look around to find her, but Kanae quickly closed in and froze his entire body. She said that it wasn't too late to take up her offer (this time she even went so far as to use her sex appeal to seduce him), but Shuu strongly rejected her again, making her angry. Shuu broke her freezing spell and surprised her. He continued, using his secret martial arts to take her down, but Kanae safely teleported away. As Shuu's surprise attack drew the Kanae's attention, Shiori temporarily got free of the Kanae's control. She cast a spell at Kanae's location, thinking that the latter would not be able to dodge it, but failed again due to Kanae's barrier. She then retaliated, disabling Shiori's movement while choking her at the same time. Shuu's group was at a great disadvantage, as they could not do anything to save Shiori. However, Mio suddenly challenged Kanae on a one-on-one battle, secretly attempting to buy time for Exhaustive Search. Kanae agreed and let Shiori go; she then assaulted Mio with a barrage of lightning. Shuu patiently waited for the completion of his spell, as it was almost done. Kanae, however, grew suspicious of him and, surprisingly, used Exhaustive Search on Mio, picking the two spells Demanufacturer and Nuker to torture her, thinking that it would make Shuu act. This almost killed Mio, but she managed to hold Kanae off until Shuu's Exhaustive Search was completed. Upon Exhaustive Search's completion, Shuu challenged Kanae, who was slightly surprised at his confidence and Mio's ability to survive. Saying that she would finish the battle in on shot, she used one of her most powerful arts: Azi Dahaka to kill Shuu. Unfortunately, Shuu's Exhaustive Search enabled him to copy the spell and shot it back at her, bringing the battle to a tie; however, at this point, Kanae, who had more magical power was still at an advantage. Shuu took the initiative to break the struggle and closed the distance between him and Kanae. As he got closed enough, another Azi Dahaka tie occured again, but this time, Shuu used Gravity Fall to increase the gravity around Kanae, restricting her movement. He tried to use another spell, but Kanae, who was angered, used Gravity Fall back at him, trying to crush him with her overwhelming magical power. As she was mocking Shuu's powerlessness, Shiori finally came back to her senses. She released the power restriction on her body and used a powerful spell on Kanae, who was completely vulnerable to the art due to her current tie with Shuu. Shiori's ultimate spell: Pallida Mors hit Kanae, but was unable to kill her. Both Mio and Shiori said that they could still fight, trying to get up. Kanae said that she was already rendered useless and would not resist anymore, but all hope for them was lost. She said that she was trying to stop Liselotte's plan of destroying the world, but in her current state, she couldn't do anything at all. As the group (except Shiori) was being bewildered, a magical circle appeared below Kanae. Saying that Golvas was summoning her back, she began to fade away. Shuu attempted to stop her, but Shiori warned him that interrupting the spell would cost him his life. The group had no choice but to watch Kanae disappear. Before leaving, Kanae mocked them and hysterically laughed. Afterwards, the mirror field broke and the group returned to the real world. 'Finale' 'Shiori's Route' On November 1st, Shuu came to the library to pay Shiori a visit and, also, to ask the meaning behind Kanae's last words. Shiori told him that what happen from that point on was only related to those who can enter Red Night and he, an outsider, should not mind. However, Shuu disagreed and said that his friend' business was also his business, making Shiori change her mind. Shiori then told him about the events of Red Night and the world was on the verge of destruction by the hands of its master, Liselotte. She was determined to fight, but she needed his co-operation, which was to absorb his life energy, to unlock the power restriction on her body before she can access her full power. Shuu agreed and let her absorb some of his energy. Shuu fainted at the end of the process, as the seal took too much of his life force. Shuu woke up at his house on November 6th, with Shiori beside his bed (making him fall down his bed). He was worried about her, but Shiori said that the battle was over, although she didn't know how she survived. The game then ends with Shuu giving her a kiss. Abilities Shuu is the grandson of Kanji Amami, the creator of modern magic; therefore, he knows almost everything related to modern gramary. He excels at both offense and defense, and his hacking ability surpasses even Mio, who has a very good grip of modern magic. His style of using magic involves using offensive/defensive and hacking spells at the same time to ensure his victory against any kind of enemy, something that Mio cannot accomplish. Shuu is also somewhat of a strategic combatant. He is perceptive, analytical and much more level-headed then the rest of Hollow Mirror Field's protagonists cast. This trait of his is what brought him victory against Kanae, who is supposedly amazingly intelligent, in the final battle. Aside from using modern magic through technology, Shuu can also use a special type of martial arts, which was created by his grandfather, to fight his enemy. This appears to be a hidden aspect of modern magic that someone knowledgeable such as Kanae does not know about. Category:Hollow Mirror Field protagonists Category:Modern mages